


A Presidential Affair

by Cherryaid_Fountain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hes slurping viktors gurt if u know what i mean ;0, Idk its v late and ive had a lot of melatonin, Kody is involved, M/M, Yuuri is a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryaid_Fountain/pseuds/Cherryaid_Fountain





	

Yuuri stood on his toes and pressed his lips to obamas soft cheek before trailing down obamas arms and whispering:  
"Shows almost over babe, you know i have to leave. You do a good job protecting your citizens while im away~"  
"Of course" obama closed his eyes and gave the dark haired skated a long hug before they left to their adjacent hotel rooms.  
Yuuri breathed in and let his cheeks cool off for a minute before sliding the keycard and walking in to greet his fiancé. He giggled and called out  
"Ohhhh viktor~ im hoooome!"  
There was a bit of quiet rustling before viktores head popped up from the couch, his hair disheveled and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Finally he mumbled "hi home im dad, love you" and chuckled a bit, still groggy and struggling with a certain large dog lying on top of him instead of makachins new bed.  
Yuuri waltzed over and stroked his partners cheek  
"Someone still sleepy?""mmhmmn" viktor nodded "oh well that wont do, i had plans for tonight, remember?"  
That sure woke viktor up  
"Ah yes, what did you have in mind this time? You never fail to suprize me~" as the now awake poodle stretched then shuffled to the kitchenette for a late night snack yuuri sat on top of his former coach and traced a finger around viktors collar  
"I was thinking I'd top tonight"

 

Kody got dressed and combed out their hair, tonight was a special occasion. Quickly glancing at the time on their phone, 2:30am, they set off, ready for the night to begin.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AT THIS HOUR IDIOT? I NEED TO SLEEP BEFORE MY FINALS"  
Kody froze.  
"Oh im just going for a quick walk"  
"You dont exercise."  
"Im starting now"  
"Dressed like that?"  
"Shit"  
"Dont think i don't know what your doing, you're after some guys beef again, disgusting."  
Yurio moved to lean on the wall and suddenly sported an evil grin  
"I could report you for breaking curfew"  
"Oh come on"  
"I wont, IF you buy a friend for leo [his stuffed Leopard]"  
"Ugh fine but nothing over 20 bucks"  
Yurio lit up "really!?"  
"Yes, now hush!" Kody slipped outside and carefully made their way to obamas room and took a few deep breaths before gently knocking.  
Obama opened the door, smiling when he recognized kodys face  
"Welcome, I've been waiting"  
They made their way to the couch where obama picked up kody and held them in his gentle, muscular arms  
"Its been so long obama" kody burried his face in the president's chest  
"Yes, i know. I've been busy protecting others but now my time is for you" obama leaned back and held kody while watching tv before suddenly jumping up  
"Obama?! What is it??" Asked a startled kody  
" im afraid we have an urgent mission"  
"What's happened?"  
"Katsuki Yuuri left his lube at my house and he'll be needing it tonight. We must deliver it before it's too late!"  
Kody straightened up and nodded "yes sir! Lets go." 

[To be continued]


End file.
